Bionic Daughter
by Sleep- Bound
Summary: What if Mukuro met a human child and adopted her? Better yet, what happens when the gang meets her when she's a teenager and has to teach Yomi's son, Shura, how to be humble? ShuraxOC Rated for language
1. Prologue

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own my character:)

Also, the time setting is after the series; you'll find out how many years after as you read

* * *

Prologue

She couldn't believe it.

After all of this time, she had finally received the one desire she yearned for. She was getting a mother.

Sure she had, had a mother before this; all children do. But the thing was, she couldn't remember her being anything except the fuel for her father's hatred. The fuel that he needed to deform her into what she is today.

But that was in the past, there was no need to think of such trivial things now; especially since there was someone here who desired her strange appearance and peculiar intellect. The small, six year old girl drew in a shaky breath and took one step forward towards the woman that she had met earlier that week thanks to chance.

"They say that you want to take me home with you…" the small girl began while nervously fidgeting with her black hair, "Is that true? Do you wish to… to be… my mommy?" After those words left her mouth, she immediately down-casted her eyes; the bravery escaping from her glass heart.

When no answer broke the silence that was transfixed in the air between the older woman and the frightful child, the little girl felt tears come to her eyes, begging to fall and alleviate the pressure building up in her throat. She didn't understand why she was near tears. Shouldn't she be used to this? _There are many mothers who rejected me due to my "handicap" or "deformity" as they had brashly branded it as, who cares if this woman doesn't want me?_ But the fact remained, that she obviously cared if the red-haired woman showed the child what her cold shoulder looked like. Perhaps it was because the woman obviously knew the epitome of pain as she did or perhaps it was because she was the only woman that met all her requirements that she had ever wanted in a mother; intelligence, understanding, but most of all, strength. How many nights had she stayed awake dreaming what it would be like to be raised under a wing of a woman with those qualities? She didn't care if she was loved or not, although love would be nice, but to be guided with such wisdom as this woman before her clearly possessed, would be the beginning of such a wonderful existence. The girl wanted a mother most of all, she'd take a father if he came with the mother, but she refused to be raised only by man's calloused touch again.

With the sudden realization that she was nothing but damaged goods, the girl's breath became hitched and she lowered her head so that no one would see her tears fall. _Why would she want me? I just stated that she possessed an enormous amount of intelligence. She isn't stupid enough to grab something from the trash when there's a store filled with what she wants right in front of her. She's more than likely glaring at the Sister for bringing her the wrong child..._

While the small child was contemplating her thoughts the woman put her good leg behind her and kneeled down in front of the small child. The woman was stunned to find the girl silently crying. She immediately looked away, shame shown through her uncovered eye, and she stated with sadness, "Don't cry little one, I will not adopt you if you do not wish for it," the small child's head sprang to life and her eyes searched the woman's face that was still turned away. The woman did not stop even though she saw she had the girl's full attention, "I understand why you wouldn't want a monster like me to call your mother and I will not force that title to leave your lips because of my loneliness. I will go now." With that final statement, the woman pushed off of her bad leg and turned away from the little girl without so much as a glance; her heart couldn't stand to see the picture of what could have been.

The little girl was still frozen in place from what had transpired between the two. _She wants me? But I thought, I thought that…_

She didn't have time to think any more as she heard the receding footsteps draw closer and closer to the door. "Wait…," she said at first in a small,cracked voice, but the figure continued on.

"No, wait," she said even louder this time, but the woman had already gone out the door. _No! She can't leave me here! I need her to help me grow strong. I need her to guide me. I need, I need her to…love me_.

"WAIT, _MOTHER_!"

The woman stopped dead in her tracks, she thought that she had certainly lost it. But as she turned around she learned that she didn't mistake hearing the little girl cry out and call her mother, but that it was real and the small child was stumbling her way down the steps at that very moment. As soon as she reached the woman she threw her slim arms around her waist and began to sob into her faded-green shirt.

"Please don't leave me! I swear I'll be the best daughter ever, just don't leave me! I wasn't crying because I didn't want you as my mother, but because I thought that Sister grabbed the wrong girl and you would send me back!" the little girl managed to sob out while clinging tighter to the woman with every breath that she took. The woman smiled at the small child and managed to pry her off long enough to kneel down to her eye level once again. "You foolish child, don't be such an idiot. If that nun had presented me with the wrong child do you really believe that I would have held my tongue so long about it?" she gently chided as she stroked the unruly, black hair out of the girl's tear- stained face. The little girl sobbed out a brief laugh as she wrapped her sun-kissed arms around the woman's neck. The woman returned the hug and lifted the child up with her and held on, daring anything to try and take her daughter away from her.

"Are you ready to sign the papers?"

At the voice's sudden intrusion, the woman opened her eye and saw the nun from earlier staring at her with a pen and a clip-board in hand. She nodded to the nun and took the pen from her, quickly signing her name on the paper where it was needed. The nun suggested that she put the child down to do this since it will take her awhile to finish signing everything; she was answered with a glare and the subject was quickly dropped. After everything was stamped and legalized the woman found the child sleeping peacefully in her arms and couldn't help but to allow a smile grace her lips at the sight.

"Okay, it seems as though everything is in order," the nun said to the woman smiling down at her little girl. The woman began walking to the place where she could finally call home; a place that would now have a reason for her return.

"Farewell and good luck with motherhood Mukuro-sama!" the nun shouted as she watched the woman and child exit the premises of the orphanage.


	2. Chapter 1

There isn't anything like whispering walls due to gossiping girls, spiteful adults because of lack of guidance, and holes in your back due to scornful glares. There truly isn't anything like high school.

I sighed at these thoughts, pushed my black hair out of my face, and laid the side of my face on my right hand in order to get a better view of the outside. The wind began to rustle the trees' leaves and the sun was shining in the background; why does school have to be in succession during the springtime? I sighed once more and decided to try to continue listening to what the teacher was going on about, but I just couldn't bring myself to summit to that kind of torture.

_Huh, usually by this time I can use the distraction of copying down notes to occupy my time…wonder what's so different about today._

My gaze went from my half empty note book towards the outside once again. Perhaps it's because it's the day that my mother adopted me? It would make sense- I am pretty anxious to get out of class so I can go pick up her present at Jaero's shop.

Basically, Adoption Day is an unofficial holiday for my mother and me, and is the day we celebrate our birthdays on. She says that we shouldn't celebrate the day that we were born to people, but that we should celebrate the day we met the ones we love; so we decided to make both of our birthdays on the day she adopted me.

It's cliché.

It's cheesy.

It's childish.

But it's ours.

That's the thing about it, we never did have much, but what we did have we learned to appreciate more. That's probably the reason why we still celebrate A Day; we have each other.

Stepping aside from the miniature love fest, there is still about forty-five minutes of class left! Either the clocks are broken or I'm just being impatient.

The clocks are broken.

I let out yet another sigh for the third time this class period and began looking at my fellow classmates that were dressed in their horrid, magenta colored uniforms. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against any colors- I like them all- but I honestly believe that the school decided to make our lives more miserable when they planned out these uniforms since they look good on a _very_ few number of people.

My eyes began wandering over the figures that I've known since the beginning of middle school. I suppose that since I went to one of the best middle schools that it was only natural that my classmates and I transferred to one of the best high schools.

My eyes continued their roaming until they landed on the back of my friend Philomela. I couldn't help, but smirk as I saw how her back stooped downwards towards the desk, almost as if she was trying to go into fetal position, and the fact that her pale blonde hair was covering her face made me want to chuckle at how adorable she was; if she could obtain any superhero power, she'd probably want invisibility.

But it's okay that she's extremely shy. Philomela is an extremely loyal ally and she's always at your door with a tub of chocolate ice cream if she thinks you're sad. She may not believe that she's worth anything, but to me she's a black pearl. I never can stand the thought of white pearls. It's not a real amazing feat when you can remain beautiful through purity. But to be tainted and still beautiful… that is true beauty. The friendship that Philomela freely gives is the type of friendship that only comes once in a lifetime and I'll be damned if anyone tries to take it away from me.

The lines of my smile began to disappear as I watched her begin to fidget; her way of showing discomfort or anxiety. My eyes flicked over to Sachiho, trying to see if he knew what was going on with her. I watched as his cold demeanor shifted slightly as he delicately shoved his glasses back onto his face with his middle finger and ring finger. I knew that he only made such a gesture when he was either troubled or extremely angry at something.

_I wonder what's got him in such a mood._

Yuu Sachiho, his name means cheerful or happiness- his parents are definitely not psychic. He's Meiou Academy's number one student, me being the second best, and also the number one heart throb. We should be more along the lines of enemies seeing as how he's my competition, but I can't help to have the utmost respect for the guy. Not only does he have to deal with being compared to his over-achieving, extremely intelligent, older brother at home, but he also has to deal with being compared with Minamino Shuichi, the school's former number one heart throb and student. To have to compete with your own shadow is just a lost game, but Sachiho keeps doing it not because it makes others happy, but because he wants to show everyone that he's just as good, maybe even better, than his brother and Minamino. How can you not respect a guy like that?

I guess I've always held pity for him too; thus, the reason why I back off in the academic areas math and science so that he can get that extra lead over me. He knows that I do it, but he never mentions it, just looks my way with a smirk on his face when the grades come out. Everyone thinks he smirks because he did such a great job, but they've never tried to pull of his mask to see the truth. Only Philomela has ever cared to see why his eyes are so emotionless while his mask holds so much character.

I'll never forget the day when she slapped him across the face and stared him down. Apparently, Sachiho is only kind to those when it merits him or helps him in anyway. Being that Philomela is just your average girl with an average income level, Sachiho didn't waste his time with her and basically treated her like dirt all throughout their project that they were luckily paired together for. My heart went out with her during that time period, but I did nothing because we were not friends at the time. We soon became friends after she slapped Sachiho so hard that his glasses came off and made me almost die with laughter. Sachiho and I may not be enemies, but we are definitely not friends, and that was the first time I ever saw the conceited jerk speechless. That was the day that we both learned that Philomela was far from ordinary or average.

She was the only girl to stand up to him when he was being a bastard and the only girl to question why he acted the way he does and listen to him. That's why he loves her, that's why he'll protect her, and that's why he's beyond pissed right now.

My gaze followed the gleam of his glasses and noticed that his fury was directed at the girl sitting next to Philomela. Taking in her position, the girl seemed extremely confident about herself. The way her back was held firmly in place showed either years of training in proper etiquette or years of training in ballet. Either way, the vibe that one received from her was mainly that she was on a pedestal while you were bowing before her. But that's just the vibe I got, I can't be quick to judge since I just _actually_ noticed her about a week ago.

She transferred here about three months ago.

Sad that I just took in her features today? I know.

I don't usually bother with learning names unless the person really interests me, and although this girl was pretty and, if memory serves correctly, she gets decent grades- she was just average in my eyes. Honestly, who wants to talk to an average or regular when that's all of society? That just seems so, so…

Boring.

Regardless of these sad statements, she had my attention now. Sachiho never gets angry at someone for no reason and Philomela doesn't just start fidgeting randomly during a lesson. Hell, she wouldn't fidget at all unless someone mentioned her scar or if someone was clouding her personal space.

My eyes averted from the girl to see if she was in anyway crossing any boundaries, but all her limbs were a safe distance away, and she seemed to be at a safe talking distance… so why is Philomela fidgeting? The girl isn't stupid enough to actually mention Philomela's scar is she? Unless…

My blood began to boil.

That witch was purposely talking about the scar on Philomela's face. Damn her. I'll make sure she pays for this. Philomela has been here since middle school, everyone knows that she went through a traumatic event and that her memories reoccur if you talk about her scar. Even the new kids are warned not to mention it because it hurts one of the nicest girls at school and pisses off two very mean and very violent people.

I see one pissed off mean and violent person.

He's looking right back at the second mean and violent person.

_That witch is going down- Sachiho and I will make damn sure of that._

I could feel a malicious smirk cross my face as I watched that same smirk being mirrored. Looks as though our plan is in action, I'll move the first piece to the game. I raised my hand above my head to get the teacher's attention.

"Yes, Hotaru-chan?"

"Sensei, it's thirty minutes until the bell rings, would it be ok for us to form groups of two again so that we may go over the lessons that we do not fully grasp?"

"Why of course! That sounds like an excellent idea coming from our vice president. Keep this up and Sachiho-kun will have competition for his spot as class president!"

I could see Sachiho grimace at such an accusation from the corner of my eye, but I couldn't help it, I had to play along.

"That actually sounds like a great idea sensei; I will have to definitely think upon that after our study session." I nearly bit my tongue off from trying not to laugh as Sachiho gave me the dirtiest look he could muster since the majority of the class was looking on in amusement.

But playtime was for later, right now we had work to do. I picked up my bag and went over to where the girl sat and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was me; the girl with one leg. Her dark brown hair was pulled back with a magenta headband to match the uniform and to show off her big brown eyes which she had accented with mascara. She was overall pretty and had only a hint of acne on her chin, but still was overall pretty. The only problem was that I could see the inside of her was ugly—she showed me this when she looked me up and down, hid her disgust of my metal leg, and put on a nice, cheesy smile. She knew I held power in this school and didn't want to get on my bad side. Too late.

"Hello Jaganshi-chan, how can I help you?"

"Hello, Yuu-kun wanted me to ask you if you'd be kind enough to be his partner. You'll have to forgive him, he can be rather shy around the pretty girls," I said the lines as if I was dangling a worm in front of a fish. The idiot fish latched on.

"Oh really!" she nearly screamed with excitement as she jumped out of her seat, "I best not keep him waiting then should I?" With that she began practically skipping towards Sachiho who had a murderous glint shining off his glasses and a smirk to match.

Who knew that lions enjoyed fish?

I took my seat next to Philomela and was about to begin my lessons when a note was passed to me.

**Please don't hurt her.**

I sighed as my onyx colored eyes scanned the note's writing. Flicking my hair over my shoulders I reached for a pencil and scribbled back.

**She hurt herself when she hurt you.**

Philomela never was one for violence and hated it when Sachiho and I did this, but we couldn't help it, the little bugger had us love her like she was air itself.

**It's not her fault. I should be used to this by now. It's my fault that I'm not strong enough to take the criticism. You're just like me and you take the criticism without having to hurt that person so please don't hurt her.**

Dammit. I knew she had a point about her needing to learn how to stand on her own. But I want to hurt the witch for hurting my friend. It's not fair if Sachiho gets all the fun and I don't.

**It's different Philly. I'm…healed because the ones who did this to me are dead, they can't hurt me anymore, but the ones who hurt you are still out there—that's why it still affects you. It isn't because you're not strong enough, it's because you're so strong that we want to protect you- you've done what neither of us have ever been able to do. You're able to stand up to your monsters every day, you don't need a harping witch on top of all that. Just let us protect you from the others while you fight your monsters. Ok? You're much stronger than me I could never stand up to him.**

I passed the note back to her without thinking of rereading what I wrote and began to look back on the lessons and take a peek to see if Sachiho had made any ground in making the witch lay off.

The girl's hair seemed out of place now; she removed her headband from the stress that Sachiho just put on her shoulders. Her face seemed a sickly pale; as though she was going to be sick at any moment. She couldn't stop wringing her hands out of fear and nervousness.

Good job Sachiho, he always has the best dirt on people.

I smirked at this and turned back in time to notice Philomela tracing the scar that her uncle had carved from the corner of her mouth to the peak of her cheekbone. She told me it took seven stiches just to keep the muscle tissues intact—gods only know how many months of therapy it took for her mouth to properly work again. But even after all those weeks of pain, she still can't speak properly. The doctors told her it was more of a psychological side effect rather than physical. Can't really blame the girl for not wanting to speak again, can you?

My train of thought was interrupted when a piece of paper landed in front of me.

**You said him…who hurt you?**

The second my eyes saw this I crumpled up the note and stood up to go throw it into the trash can. Our conversation was over.

I went back to the seat next to her while smiling to tell her it was ok, but to just let it go—she did and we returned to our studies.

* * *

School had finally ended, but not before the class got some entertainment from the new girl coming in front of Philomela, bowing as low as she possibly could, and basically stating that she was an idiot who needed to learn how to think before she speaks. I laughed my ass off.

I was now at my locker, switching out my shoes, when I felt Sachiho's presence behind me.

"That was a nice touch that you added to our plan, Yuu."

"I figured Philomela would guilt you out of the rest of it, so I decided that she needed to feel the same discomfort that she showed Philomela since she wouldn't be feeling any pain."

I smiled at this statement and closed my locker before turning to face him.

"Yeah, she does have that calming effect on you doesn't she?"

He smiled when he heard my implication, knowing fully well what I meant.

"Only on those weak-minded fools who fall for her soft eyes and gentle ways."

"Good to know that my competition is a weak-minded fool, Yuu."

"I thought it'd be nice of me to bring you some dirt for you to use; seeing as how that leg of yours doesn't look as though it'll get you far," he said with a calming voice and a smirk. He then readjusted his glasses and finished his statement by saying, "Tell me, Tin Man, do you need some oil for those nuts and bolts?" Do you see what I mean by bastard? He never is this cruel unless you have something that will merit him.

"I'm surprised you know what a nut and bolt is, seeing as how I beat you in that technology class during the seventh grade." I stated without flinching and smirking at the sight of him grinding his teeth.

"I told you a million times now to put that screw back into your head because you keep forgetting that the only reason why you beat me is because it was a simple-minded class. It's nothing but a class for delinquents and idiots who don't know how to count the markings on a ruler, so why would I waste my time trying in such a pointless class?"

"Uh-huh, so that puts you lower than those delinquents and idiots that couldn't count the markings on a ruler since the majority of them ranked higher than you?" This was such a fun game.

"Listen you bucket of bolts-

"Ow!" We both screamed simultaneously as our heads were smacked together.

"That proves it, your head is made of metal just like that leg of yours."

"_My_ head? You're kidding right? That was all you! To think I always thought your head was filled with hot air, only to find it filled with rocks." I grumbled out while rubbing the red mark on my forehead. We looked to the source of our pain only to find a five foot, blonde-haired girl smiling and innocently waving at us.

"Thanks Philomela, I just love being put closer to this jerk than I already have to be." I mumbled out while pouting about not sensing anyone approaching—mom won't be too happy if she found out her training wasn't going to good use.

"Trust me when I say that you're no walk in the park either."

Smartass.

Philomela just sighed at our immaturity, smiled at us, and motioned for us to come along. Sachiho loyally trailed behind her and I just smiled at the two. I may not be the greatest friends with Sachiho, but I loved Philly like a sister and Sachiho made her happy. As long as he loved her and made her happy, then Sachiho was just fine in my book. Sure I respect him, I respect a lot of people, but only a few of those people make it to the good section of my book.

"Hey 'Screw Loose Wonder,' you coming or what?"

My mind came out of its insignificant musings and looked towards the exit of the school building. Sachiho had his bag slung over his shoulder while his left hand was in his pocket. Isn't he a cool, badass?

Not.

Philomela had both her hands on her backpack that was delicately placed in front of her and she was standing closest to the door. How on earth did she look so adorable every day? She looked like she had a halo around thanks to the sunlight streaming through the windows.

I smiled and jogged past the two, not before messing up Sachiho's black hair, and turned around with a smirk on my face.

"Of course I'm comin' 'Suck-it-ho,' I was just gonna give you two a head start, but since neither of you two want it…Last one to the diner pays for the entire meal!"

With that last word being screamed, I bolted out the door as fast as I could. Leaving my friends with dumbfound looks on their faces; which didn't last long because it wasn't soon after that I was hearing chuckling and hurried footsteps from behind me. I let out a laugh, but kept running while enjoying the warm sunlight on my face. Life was good.

* * *

**In Demon World**

Life just sucks!

_Why the hell is father so mad at me this time? _

Is it my fault that those guards were a bunch of blubbering idiots and can't handle a punch?

This is so infuriating!

I'm a demon dammit! It's what we do—we fight, kill, and reproduce so that we can continue on with our legacy of fighting, killing, and reproducing. It's that simple!

_So why the hell is he in such a mood now?_

I let out a growl and decided to get these circling thoughts out of my head by punching yet another hole in the wall. _If only I was stronger, then I'd be able to silence his constant lecturing!_ Dammit that's another thought!

Another hole appeared in the wall.

If only he didn't have such hearing, then I'd be able to voice these annoying thoughts. Maybe then my head wouldn't hurt so much from all of this blasted thinking!

I decided to go out on my balcony in hopes of getting these thoughts to be swept away with the hurdling wind. Lightning cracked through the sky—when is that bolt of electricity not present here? The smell of blood and decay rose to my senses. I couldn't restrain the feral smirk that came to my face. The fighter within me wanted to go to the new blood that was being shed on the ground, but the urge was resisted by the thought of my father finding out that I left the premises. Damn him.

Even without his presence, he finds a way to make sure that my demon instincts are smothered. He's turned even more pathetic than his friend Kurama; he doesn't even deserve his demon name anymore after he betrayed his own kind and went to live an existence as a human. What could possibly merit him with a ningen life?

Damn it all! I don't understand!

Why does father disagree with my fighting? If the idiot is willing to challenge me then why would I turn it down? What does it matter if he's stronger than me? If someone is stronger than another then they have the right to kill them. Survival of the fittest, right?

"I don't understand," I mumbled to myself as my body was slouched on the railing and my palm holding my head up; the universal sign that my mind gives up the battle of thought.

"That's because you are still a child in the demon sense, Shura."

I spun around with light speed as I heard my father's voice from behind me.

"Father, forgive me, I didn't-"

"Hear me? Yes I know you didn't Shura, you still make the same mistakes as you did when you were a boy."

I could hear the disapproval in his voice and it drove me up the wall. I had enough.

"What does that mean! You snuck up on me and I didn't notice, which would be a grave mistake had you been a different demon, but I won't let such a foolish act happen again! I-"

"That's not the act that I was talking about Shura!" His voice was so loud it echoed throughout the room—immediately silencing any noise and my voice.

He let out an aggravated sigh and raked his fingers through his long, midnight black hair, and turned towards my direction.

"My son, why did you get into a fight with that hooded demon today? He was clearly stronger than you, yet you took up his challenge. Why?"

What do you say to that type of question? When you know your answer is not the correct one?

I want to lie to him, but I know it is futile—he'll be able to hear my deceit.

Damn those ears.

"I'm a demon, father, it's in my blood to fight and to kill. If a demon is stronger than me, then I must eliminate him. He is competition for me and I will be damned before I allow myself to be second best," I stated truthfully while looking back towards the red sky; I really want to go to the spot where the new blood has been shed. "You of all people should know what it's like to be ranked second. You were under the command of the infamous thief Yoko Kurama for years. How did that feel?" I questioned him with a sense of smugness from the thought of having him see my way of thinking.

The thoughts of success vanished when I heard a deep rumbling.

It was his laughter.

"What is so funny!" I demanded with a sense of indignity. His chuckling only quieted down for him to speak. "You are, my son, you are what is so funny. Shura, you just proved my point that you haven't learned a thing from since you were a child," he stated with a small smile and came towards me. "You still hate him don't you? Because you don't understand the love he feels for his family or his friends?" His smile slowly slipped from his face as he said the truth with each breath he took. I looked towards him as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's not just him I hate. How can that idiot give up his kingdom like that? He did it for what? A human woman who will die before a century is up; probably sooner seeing as how she is too weak to defend herself. What kind of life is that? A poorly planned one," I stated while jerking away from his grasp. I don't understand how he can forgive both of the fools; one who took away his eyesight, and the other who took away his lands. The last was easy to reclaim, but it should never have been fought for all over again in the first place.

He just sighed and made his way back into my room where I watched him with a careful eye as he gracefully perched himself onto one of my chairs.

"Shura, do you love anyone?"

I nearly laughed at this statement thinking that he was surely joking, but a glance at his serious expression told me otherwise.

"What would I do with love father? All it would do would inhibit my energy and power because I would be foolishly preoccupied with thoughts of love rather than training to get stronger. There are enough love-struck fools as is without my name being added to that list," I stated without hiding the disgust that was in my voice.

He didn't seem shocked to hear my answer to his question. He didn't show any emotion at all. Just rose from his seat with graceful tact as always and began his departure from my room.

"I'm disappointed to say the least, Shura. I was hoping that by this time, after all these years, you would have realized…but I guess I assumed wrong. I have failed you, my son, and for that I will never forgive myself and am eternally sorry for letting you down. I have not given up on you yet, but as your power increases more and more, I fear that your fate becomes sealed more and more. Rest well, my son, for tomorrow we will have much to discuss, but I have business that must be dealt with for now," with this being said, he took one final look in my direction and said, "Please, listen with those ears of yours for once Shura, and stay safe where I can protect you." He left shortly after uttering those words, but lingered long enough to give the message to the guards that I was not allowed off of these lands.

By this time I was fuming. I didn't bother to think what he could have meant with that final statement, but immediately started jumping to conclusions.

_How dare he say that he needs to protect me? Is it because I was able to defeat his guards, but unable to destroy that hooded demon in the woods? _

_That has to be it! He's ashamed that I was unable to defeat that hooded demon from earlier and doesn't wish for his shame to leave the secrecy of these walls._

_I'll show him, I'll show all of them exactly what it is that I can do._

With these final thoughts I searched for my escape. I first took notice of the guards and their posts. Then I took notice of their energy signals. It seems as though the majority of guards that were weak were closest to the building and the strongest guards were spread out in the forest beyond the gates.

Perfect.

….Time Skip….

I made it past the weakest guards without a hitch and managed to speed away from one of the stronger demons put out here by my father. Now all I have to do is find where that hooded demon ran off to before my father is able to pull himself away from his business and grab me. It'd be foolish of me to think that he hasn't noticed my departure, and I refuse to make such an error.

My trek through the woods continued until I came upon the mountain that flattens into a plateau at the top; where I first met the hooded demon. I started to jump from rock to rock, being careful of my footing. That'd just be pathetic if I were to die before I even managed to fight that bastard demon that turned my father against me.

When I reached the top I decided to look around for any traps, just in case the demon was still around—waiting for my return.

There were none.

Either this demon was a fool or he had already left the area. Whichever the answer was, I wasn't about to take any chances. I began scouting the area, trying to catch that bastard's scent, when I stumbled upon a trail. Apparently the fool wasn't too keen on keeping a clean getaway. No matter, I'll be sure to teach him the error of his ways when I get my hands on him.

I felt that feral smirk appear on my face again.

My demon instincts were stirring with excitement.

I could feel my legs sprint off before my mind even uttered the command. The trail was fresh, my demon senses noticed this before I made such an observation; explains my urgency—trails never last in the Makai.

My mind was reeling. I didn't even know where my body was taking me anymore. All I knew was that I had to rip that wretch's throat out before my inner demon become insatiable and killed every moving being.

The forest began to dwindle down until the woods became a wasteland. Where the hell did this demon run off to? My thoughts didn't slow my legs down though, I could feel the blood shed that was soon to come from this encounter and I would be damned if any annoying musings would stand in my way.

The trail ended at a rip that lead to the Ningenkai. What is he doing in the human world? I took another step closer to the swirling vortex that consisted of green and dark blue hues.

_Father is already going to have my head for leaving the premises, might as well soften the blow and bring back the head of the hooded demon._

With this final thought I jumped through the rip to human world without a second glance back to my home.

_I'll be sure to say a prayer for your soul you dead bastard._

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry about the really, really late update. I tried to make this chapter super long as a form of an apology to you! I've been having family problems that have ended with the hospital and also some financial issues (who isn't in this day and age?), but everything is basically worked out:)**

**I would also like to thank all the people who have reviewed my story; this makes me really happy to get feedback from you guys. Feel free to leave any helpful criticism that you can think of or if you have anything nice to say about my writing, I'd enjoy hearing that too!:)**

**Hopefully I'll have updates a lot faster than this and if I don't, please be patient with me- I'm a very hugable person when given patience :)**

**Last thing that I want to say is that while I was having my down period, my buddy who still reads manga and watches anime, came over to my house to cheer me up- only friend that came over and I love her dearly for it- anyway she brought over her computer hooked it up to my T.V. and decided to put on an anime show that she'd think would make me laugh. She put on Ouran Highschool Host Club and I'm not sure if you've heard or watched it before, but that show really brightened my day and I want to write a story for her since she was the only one to help me pick up the pieces. So that fanfiction will be coming out soon, but I wanted to give you guys a heads up just in case you're a fan of the show and maybe of my writing? Yes, I am fishing for nice reviews, I am that low. But anyway I'll be continuing on with this story since I've already started writing the next chapter and I'll also be posting a new story soon. Hopefully you guys will take a look:)And once again, thank you guys for hanging in there! :) Means a lot to me! Bye for now!  
**


End file.
